As the electronics industry advances, and production of light weight components increases, the development of new materials gives producers increased options for further improving the performance and ease of manufacture of such components. Adhesive compositions are used for a variety of purposes in the fabrication and assembly of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices. The more prominent uses include bonding of electronic elements such as integrated circuit (IC) chips to lead frames or other substrates, and bonding IC chips to other IC chips. Adhesives useful for electronic packaging applications typically exhibit properties such as good mechanical strength, curing properties that do not affect the component or the carrier, and rheological properties compatible with application to microelectronic and semiconductor components. Other applications within microelectronic assembly include encapsulants, glob tops, UV lid seal applications and the like.
The demand for smaller and more powerful electronic components presents certain challenges to the microelectronic packaging industry. One way to include more semiconductor die in a component without increasing circuit board area is to arrange the die in a stacked configuration. Indeed, “stacked die” packages conserve “circuit board real estate” without sacrificing power or performance of the electronic component. In addition, the die used in stacked die applications are becoming ever thinner, requiring new adhesive solutions in order to preserve the integrity of these very thin die.
Moreover, other configurations of computer chips on circuit board such as those that require direct attachment to a substrate or board (e.g. “Flip Chips”), required similar properties to achieve higher speed and chip density on circuit boards. Yet with high density and direct contact between circuit boards and chips, there is concern about the thermo-mechanical expansion mismatch between the chip and the substrate or board, as well as concern that moisture can cause problems with tiny solder joints.
Thus, the microelectronics industry continues to require new adhesives that are able to meet its varying demands. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of materials to address the requirements of this rapidly evolving industry.